


Nct one shots

by yutasslut



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Boners, Capslock, Coming Out, Consensual Kink, Crying, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Erections, Fights, Gen, Hiding, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idols, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, NCT 2020, Nct Idols - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT23 (NCT), Omega Verse, Omorashi, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sex, Sickfic, Size Kink, Sobbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Virginity, Yelling, drunk, kpop, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasslut/pseuds/yutasslut
Summary: A bunch of Nct one shots. If there’s any you want a full story on, I’ll write it. I take requests. A variety of fics, from idol life to high school. TW// read with caution and check tags.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. welcome!

WELCOME TO MY NCT ONE-SHOT COLLECTION!! If you find a one shot you like and would like to see a full story, then request it! I also take requests for one shots😌😌


	2. welcome!

Haechan stumbles into the 127 dorm, shitface drunk. Wayv and 127 are sitting in the living room, and they stare with wide eyes at the boy. “Hey hyungies” he slurs, stumbling once more towards the couch. “Woah hyuck, you’re so drunk” Mark relays, kind of surprised. Haechan was very responsible, and didn’t drink often. For him to be insanely drunk was rather odd. Haechan moves towards Taeil and sits on his lap, straddling his hyung. Taeil lets out a nervous chuckle, looking towards the others who are all amused at the sight. “Hyungggg” Haechan whines, sitting right on the olders groin. He wraps his arms around Taeil’s neck, leaning closer until their foreheads are touching. “Hyungie smells so good” Haechan whimpers, rolling his hips down against Taeil’s crotch. Taeil lets out a small groan at this, placing his hands on Haechan’s waist. “Um guys” Kun says, but the two aren’t listening. Haechan leans even closer and places his lips on Taeil’s, kissing him sweetly. Taeil’s brain isn’t even working at this point, and he kisses back. Right there in the dorm living room surrounded by bandmates, they sloppily make out. Sucking on each other's tongues and making lewd sounds, the two keep at it much to the dismay of the others. “OH MY GOD, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Johnny reels in pure shock. Some cover their eyes, while others make fake gagging sounds. At this point, Haechan has already slipped his hands under Taeil’s shirt, running his hands over his hyung’s toned body. “Fuck Hyuck stop, you’re so drunk” Taeil protests in between kisses. Lucas stands up and pulls Haechan away from Taeil, as everyone has instructed him to do. Taeil just curls up into a ball on the couch. “What the hell just happened” he groans into the cushions. Meanwhile, Haechan turns in Lucas’s arms and plants a wet kiss on his lips. Lucas pulls his head back and stares at the others with a shocked expression, placing a hand on Donghyuck’s lips when he tries it again. “Oh my god, John hyung you take him.” Lucas sets Haechan in Johnny’s lap, and Haechan straddles him. “Wouldn’t hyung like to fuck me into a mattress” Haechan practically mewls into Johnny’s ear. Johnny bursts into laughter at this. “WHY ARE YOU SO HORNEY” Johnny wheezes. “And gay god damn” Ten adds. Johnny looks at Ten, raising a brow. “Didn’t I have my tongue in your asshole last night while you were begging me for more?” Johnny asks in a mocking tone. “WHAT!?” Practically everyone yelps, faces going red. “Oh my god Youngho shut the fuck up” Ten hides his face in embarrassment. “Mmmh, yeah, fuck yes, hyung more, mmh, yeah” Johnny mimics Ten’s moans, making Ten turn even redder. “IM A CHILD” Yangyang yelps.


	3. Yuta Suicidal (Idol)

“IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF.  
GIVE ME A ROPE, A KNIFE, A BOTTLE OF PILLS.” Yuta bursts into the 127 dorm where the entirety of Nct is, screaming in Japanese. Shotaro stands, his eyes wide and hands shaking. His breathing gets faster and he looks around frantically at the members, who are slightly confused. “Shotaro, what’s wrong? What’s he saying?” Taeyong asks. “I-I don’t know it in Korean hyung” Shotaro says hysterically. “Die, die!” He says in Korean, making slicing motions over his wrist. He’s shaking, while everyone in the room stops and realizes. “Oh my fucking god, YUTA, YUTA!” Johnny calls, jumping up to search for Yuta. Shotaro types what Yuta said into a translator, and Taeyong goes still at what it says


	4. Taeil’s Secret Boyfriend (Idol)

Taeil couldn't believe he was finally telling them. After so many years of hiding, he would finally reveal his truth.

In short, Taeil was gay. While to some it's a minuscule detail, to Taeil it was huge. Not only was he worried for his career, he was also worried about how his dongsaengs would react. The thought of any of the members feeling uncomfortable or disgusted by him made Taeil want to vomit.

He was mostly sure that they would accept him. It was just so.... scary. None of the members were lgbtq+ as far as he was aware, so he felt extremely intimidated. He was sure that none of the members had suspected that he wasn't straight.

Would they kick him out? Would they report him? Would they hurt him? These thoughts would run through Taeils mind late at night, though he knew they weren't going to happen.

It was 2020, and surely none of the members were homophobic?

But coming out to his members wasnt his only fear. Taeil also had a boyfriend. 28 years old, 188cm tall, broad shoulders, toned body, covered in tattoos, many nose and ear and eyebrow piercings, shaggy dark hair, freckles, and a bubbly personality despite his intimidating aura that was used when he was shy (so like all the time.) He had already completed his military service at 18.

Taeil had met Jeong Insu while he was at a tattoo parlor. Taeil had impulsively wanted a tattoo, and Insu was the only tattoo artist that could get him in on such little notice. Taeil talked to Insu the entire time, and despite the older's shyness, they managed to get along. Taeil asked for Insu's number, and the rest was history. After 5 months of dating, Taeil decided that he wanted to tell his members.

On a day off, Taeil made all 22 members sit on the floor of a practice room so he could tell them the news. He had brought Insu, who's was waiting just outside the door.

"I have to tell you guys something" Taeil starts.

"Should we be worried?" Taeyong asks, concerned written all over his face. 

"N-no?" Taeil squeaks. 

"Hyung you can tell us" Chenle comments.

Taeil nods, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay." He blurts, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"Y-you're what?" Ten asks in disbelief. "I'm gay, I like guys" Taeil says.

"OH THANK THE LORD. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK ALL OF YOU WERE HETS." Ten yells, running up to their oldest hyung and embracing him tightly. "Thanks for telling us hyung" Ten smiles.

Taeil looks back at the members. He doesn't miss the uncomfortable expression on Mark's face, however, causing him to become a little upset.

"A-and theres something else" Taeil announces.

"I have a boyfriend" He smiles, turning to Insul who has just entered the practice room.

All eyes are on the tall male, and everyone is shocked to say the least. Insul bows and introduces himself, the others giving each other quick glances. 

"WOAHHHH INSUL HYUNG HAS SO MANY TATTOOS! I WANT ONE! INSUL HYUNG WHAT DOES THAT ONE MEAN? OOOOH I WANT AN EYEBROW PIERCING LIKE INSUL HYUNG!" Chenle yells, as in a flash he's standing up in front of Insul, admiring the mans tattoos that are located on his left hand.

Insul smiles softly at Chenle, "I can hook you up with a couple of pieces kid" He replies, growing fond of the younger already.

Insul rests his hand around Taeils waist, and guides Taeil to sit on the floor in front of the group.

"Okay, you all can ask me as many questions as you like, and I'll answer truthfully. The only catch is, if I ask you something about Taeil, then you have to answer truthfully. Deal?" Insul smirks playfully.

Everyone nods, the younger members a bit more enthusiastic than the older members.

"How old are you?" Jisung starts.

"I'm 28 years old"

"What's your job?" Yangyang asks.

"I'm a tattoo artist, I work at a tattoo parlor." 

"When did you and Taeil hyung like start um dating." Mark asks.

"We've been dating for 5 months"

"What languages do you speak?" Yuta asks.

"Korean and Thai"

"THAI? YOU SPEAK THAI? TAEIL HYUNG HES A KEEPER!" Ten freaks out, making everyone laugh.

"So, you definitely top Taeil I presume." Ten says in Thai.

"Obviously. He's a really whiny bottom." Insul smirks, making Ten's face red.

"Okay okay, Korean now please." Taeil pouts.


	5. Johnny Passes Out (Idol)

Ten had been out shopping with the dreamies all day, and he had decided to bring them to the 127 dorm to watch a movie.

"Chenle get your ass in the elevator!" Ten yells.

"Hey it's Jisung's fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Just come on" Ten rolls his eyes, laughing at the dreamies antics.

"Are any of the 127 hyungs home?" Donghyuck asks.

"I'm pretty sure Johnny's the only one home, I think the others are at dinner." Mark replies

Ten's heart skips a beat. He may or may not have a small crush on the handsome American...

"I bet Ten-hyung's excited" Jaemin says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ten practically chokes on air.

"JAEMIN"

"What hyung? It's trueeee" he teases, drawing hearts in the air.

Fortunately, the elevator doors open, and Jeno and Jisung race each other to the door.

"TEN HYUNG HURRY WE DONT KNOW THE CODE TO GET IN. WE KNOW YOURE OLD BUT SERIOUSLY." Jeno says cheekily.

Ten shoots Jeno a dirty look before punching in the number code and stepping inside.

Johnny

Johnny's body

Johnny's body laying on the ground

"Johnny?" Ten asks.

No response.

Ten approaches the unmoving body.

"Johnny come on, the dreamies are here"

"Hyung? Is Johnny hyung okay?" Renjun asks.

"Just get back, go sit down in the living room" Ten instructs.

"Youngho!" Ten says, patting the olders cheek.

He starts to panic

"Come on Youngho, it isn't funny anymore"

"Hyung?"

"Please wake up!?"

"JOHN!"

"WHY ARENT YOU WAKING UP!?"

"YOUNGHO!!!"

"JENO CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Ten is practically sobbing now, holding onto Johnny's lifeless hand.

"Ten hyung p-please, im scared" Chenle whispers...


	6. Taeyong and Siblings (High School)

It wasn't like Taeyong had wanted to move.  
Well maybe that wasn't completely true.

Taeyong had been the parent figure for most of his life. After his parents had died, he was left to care for his 8 other siblings: Yuta, Chittaphon, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Renjun, Chenle, Shotaro, and Donghyuck.

Sure Yuta, Ten, and Sicheng helped out a lot, but Taeyong still took majority of responsibilities.

Taeyong had decided to move, after some unfortunate things happened to him. 

"So, what do we think?" Taeyong asked. The Lee family had just toured around their new home, and their faces displayed bright smiles. A big, new home, was more than they could ask for. Their parents had been billionaires, leaving them with an amount of money they couldn't spend in a lifetime.

"I love it hyung!" Jisung says happily. The others nod in agreement, making Taeyong smile.

"Alright guys, each of you take a sticky note and write your name on it. Then go choose the room you want and stick it on your door. Chenle and Shotaro, you're sharing one. Renjun and Haechan, you're sharing one. Sicheng and Jungwoo, you're sharing one too. Yuta, Ten, and I have individual rooms. There will be two beds in the rooms meant for sharing, so pay attention" When Taeyong finished, the boys immediately ran to pick rooms. Taeyong simply laughed at the sight. Of course no one was sad about having to share rooms, since the rooms for sharing were huge.

"Hyung, take the master. Yuta and I will go pick out rooms." Ten tells the oldest.

Taeyong nods.

Once everyone has chosen rooms, Taeyong gathers his brothers in the living room. "Let's talk about how well decorate, starting with paint color." He says.

Donghyuck and Renjun choose a light pastel purple, Shotaro and Chenle choose a yellow/green, Jungwoo and Sicheng choose a dark blue, Ten chooses a burgundy color, Yuta chooses a sunny yellow , and Taeyong chooses black.

By the end of the week, the rooms are all painted and decorated to the residents likings.

First. Day. Of. School. Well at least for the Lee family. They all transferred to this school a month before first semester was over, which wasn't ideal but oh well.

Needless to say, Taeyong was anxious. Yuta, Ten, and himself were going to be seniors. Sicheng and Jungwoo were going to be juniors. Renjun, Shotaro, and Donghyuck were going to be sophomores. Chenle was going to be a freshman.

After waking everyone, making breakfast, and getting ready, Taeyong was currently herding everyone at the door.

As his brothers walked out, he surveyed their outfits.

Yuta was wearing black cargo pants with a band tee, and an assortment of cool jewelry. Streetwear; just Yuta's style.

Ten wore tight black ripped jeans with a shirt tucked in and a belt. He too, wore an assortment of jewelry, though his was less bold than Yuta's. Taeyong could spot some eyeshadow smoked out around his lids, and a light gloss on his lips.

Sicheng wore a grey sweater with jeans and some vans. Very Sicheng.

Jungwoo wore a striped shirt with jeans and a light purple jacket. He had some jewelry as well.

Renjun wore a sweatshirt with jeans. "I don't feel like dressing up today" he told Taeyong as he walked by.

Shotaro wore a button down shirt with black jeans.

Chenle wore a t-shirt with ripped jeans.

Donghyuck was probably the most confident that day, his outfit making Taeyong proud. He wore a black skirt with shredded black tights and black doc martens. He also had on a black band tee that was tucked in. His fingers were covered with rings, and he had many earrings in his many piercings. Black chipped nail polish covered his nails. Beautiful eyeshadow covered his lids, complete with eyeliner and lip gloss.

Taeyong wore a white tee tucked into tight black jeans. He had his usual jewelry; earrings, rings, and some bracelets.

Once everyone was out the door with all their things, they loaded into Taeyong's van and set off for the high school.

A couple days before, news had spread around school that there would be new students. It was a rather small town, where everyone knew everyone, so this was huge news. No one really knew how many students, but everyone was still very excited.

The group of 9 entered the school, immediately splitting apart and going to their respective lockers and classes.

All eyes were on Taeyong as he walked down a hallway, a stone cold expression painted on his handsome face. People whispered and stared at him, making Taeyong feel a bit uncomfortable. When he finally reached his locker, he undid the lock and placed his stuff inside. Once he was finished, he headed straight for his first class, ignoring the crowds of people talking about him. 

"Woah" Jaehyun, a popular senior, whispered to Johnny, also a popular senior. A group consisting of Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil, Doyoung(seniors),Lucas, Mark (Juniors), Sungchan (Sophomore), and Jisung (Freshman), were a friend group that was the most popular in the whole damn school. Jaehyun is Sungchan's older brother, and Johnny is Mark's. The group was loved by the whole school. "Eh, he looks like a jerk. Just look at his facial expression!" Doyoung whispers to Jaehyun.

Sure, Donghyuck was nervous. But he was also very confident, which pretty much overruled the nervousness. All eyes were definitely on him as he walked to his locker, a resting bitch face settled on his stunning features. As soon as he turned from his locker, about to go to his first class, he was blocked by a body. "Well look at you, a nasty faggot", a built ass jock was taunting. "The only nasty thing around here is your stank ass breath. Fuck off." Donghyuck smirked, pushing past the dickhead and strutting towards his first class. Students stared in shock, their jaws dropped and eyes wide. "What a social reject!" The guy shouted in defense. Donghyuck simply flipped the douchbag off before entering his first class.

"Did you see that! That was badass!" Jaemin whispered to Jeno. "Damn" Jeno replied.

First period started, and Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil, and Doyoung were in Taeyong's class. After Taeyong introduced himself to the class, the teacher instructed him to sit next to the group of 4. With a stone cold expression, Taeyong sat down at his desk.

"Class, we will be starting a group history project today. Groups of 5, and I'll be choosing groups. Starting from the opposite side of the room, she grouped people that were sitting next to each other. "And you five down there are together", she says, pointing at Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Taeyong. The four friends give each other cautious glances before turning to Taeyong. "So we're a group..." Johnny starts. Taeyong's face doesn't change, "it appears so" he replies. "Well the due date is Friday, so let's try to finish it as soon as possible. Could we meet somewhere after school?" Taeil asks the group. "My parents are on a business trip, they don't want us having people over when they aren't here. Sorry." Doyoung says, sitting back in his chair. "Our floors are being redone, sorry." Johnny says. "My house is really small, we wouldn't have anywhere to work." Taeil says glumly. "Sorry guys, I live in an apartment and it's tiny." Jaehyun says. They all look at Taeyong, who hasn't said a word. "We'll do it at my place then" He says. He places a slip of paper with his number on the table just as the bell rings. When Taeyong is gone, the group snatches the paper, all fairly suprised.

By the end of the day, the group of four is excited to see Taeyong's house. Taeyong was put into a groupchat with the four, and he sent his address in the chat. "Be there at 17" he added.

By 17 o'clock they arrive. All of Taeyong's brothers are doing whatever they do upstairs in their respective rooms. It had totally slipped Taeyong's mind to tell the boys that people were coming over, but he didn't really think it mattered. A small knock sounds on the door, and Taeyong answered it immediately.

"Come in" he says plainly, his face with the same cold expression.

He steps to the side and let's the four in, the group taking in his huge house. "This is a fucking mansion" Taeil expresses in awe.

As Taeyong leads them to the dining table, they peek at his house. Jaehyun spots a big bowl filled with jewelry rings sitting on a side table.

The group sits down on the expensive chairs at one of the ends of the ginormous table. They all start working almost immediately.

After about 45 minutes of working, they're interrupted. Taeyong hadn't told them that he had eight brothers, in fact, no one at the school knew that they were related.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BEANIE YOU DICK!" A voice yells, and Taeyong recognizes that it's Yuta. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT" A voice that Taeyong knows is Chittaphon teases back. "HEY THATS MY BEANIE ANYWAYS!" A voice shouts, and Taeyong knows it's Renjun. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY DOCS YOU ASSHOLE!" Yells none other than Donghyuck. The screaming won't stop, and all 8 brothers are yelling upstairs now.

The four guys at the table look at Taeyong with wide eyes. They all thought he lived alone with his parents. To hear a bunch of people upstairs was rather unsettling. But Taeyong didn't look fazed at all. 

"TEN STOLE MY FUCKING DOCS HYUNG, HES SUCH A-" Donghyuck rants as he runs into the dining room, stopping when he sees the four guys at the table.

"Hey aren't you that guy from school that told off Seojun?" Johnny asks in shock.

"Uhhhh hyung? Why are they here?" Donghyuck asks Taeyong.

"School project." He answers.

"Guys, this is my brother, Donghyuck." They all nod, mostly in a daze from the newfound information.

Then a stampede of sounds airs down the stairs.

"TAEYONG HYUNG" the remaining 7 yell as they run into the dining room. They all stop immediately when they see the guys sitting at the table.

The four immediately recognize Yuta and Ten, them being seniors as well. They take in the sight of 8 confused boys and an unbothered Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung, why-" Yuta starts, but is cut off by Ten.

"Hyung why are there hot guys sitting at our dining room table?" Ten finishes, earning a slap on the arm from Shotaro.

"We're working on a school project. Yuta, Chittaphon, go start dinner. Jungwoo, Sicheng, you're on laundry duty. Renjun go vacuum the living room. Haechan, Chenle, Shotaro, finish your homework." The eight boys disperse and begin their given tasks.

"Okay what the fuck" Doyoung says.

"I have 8 younger brothers." Taeyong replies, his gaze as cold as ever.

"Where are your parents?" Taeil asks.

Taeyong's gaze shifts, "they're dead. im the legal guardian now" he retorts.

The four look at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry-" Taeil apologizes. "Don't worry about it, it's fine" Taeyong says.

"Do you all want to stay for dinner?" Taeyong asks, and the four nod in response


	7. Renjun and Chenle Fight (Idol)

It was after the 24h relay cam time slot filming that it all went down. It was really the tipping point, considering the tension and anger before. From what the fans saw, Renjun and Chenle were pretty close. Both being from China and speaking Mandarin and all. But in reality the last couple months had been rocky. It started with the little things, small arguments over small things (like Chenle breathing too loud at practice or Renjun making a minuscule mistake in the choreography.) It then turned to larger fights, lots of yelling and ignoring. And now, well now it had finally blown up. The cameras had just stopped rolling, and the staff had all filed out of the room leaving the entire group of 23 boys to bond. Renjun was pretty grumpy considering he had gotten a 1-2am time slot. Chenle was talking to Yuta a bit too loud for Renjuns liking and he snapped. “Chenle you’re too goddamn loud” he snapped in Mandarin. The Mandarin-speaking members look from Renjun to Chenle, shocked. “Get the fucking stick out of your ass ge, mind your business” Chenle replies, and the tension grows. “Hey hey hey chill” Kun tries to de-escalate the situation, but it’s no use. The other members are lowkey confused, and Johnny nudges Ten for translations of the fight. “You’re so fucking disrespectful you dick” Renjun retorts, standing. “Oh you haven’t even seen disrespect yet” Chenle stands as well. The two walk closer to each other, and Kun and Sicheng are quick to stand as well to hold the men back. “Shut the fuck up before I make you, fat pig headass” Renjun growls, and Chenle slaps him in the face. Kun and Sicheng pull them apart again, Kun dragging Renjun over to the other side of the room. Chenle slips from Sicheng’s grasp, flipping Renjun off before exiting the room. The rest of the members train their eyes on Renjun, who’s struggling in Kun’s hold. “Ge please let me go” He pleads, scowling. It doesn’t fool Kun though, for he can see the pain Renjun is hiding behind his facade. “Renjun, come here” Kun opens his arms and Renjun is quick to embrace him, burying his face into Kun’s shoulder. “Ge I’m so scared, I-I should haven’t said those things. I’m just worried about him but he yells at me when I try to ask. It obviously has been a problem for a while and I eventually got sick of it. They were fucking lies, i just-“ Kun holds Renjun, and looks over his shoulder at the group staring at them. He raises his eyebrows and Jaemin stands, grabbing Renjun’s mask and bucket hat. He hands it to Renjun who thanks him before slipping it on, avoiding the other gazes on him. All 23 file out of the practice room and eventually they’re at their all-unit-dorm. Renjun opens the door to find Chenle sitting on the floor, the words “fat pig” carved into his thigh. Renjun hits his head against the doorframe as he passes out.


	8. Taeyong Rape (Idol)

Taeyong steps into his manager's van. “Sorry Taeyong, Mark’s manager had to ride with 127, so today I’ll drive you back to the dorm.” His manager had said. Taeyong had just nodded his head and gotten in, too exhausted to question anything. His manager handed him a water bottle, and he was quick to open it and finish it in one gulp. “Thank you” Taeyong appreciated the gesture. As the ride went on his vision got blurry and his head started to spin. He felt like he was underwater, everything just mere blurs in his vision. Eventually, the world went dark and his head went limp against the window. The next time he awoke was sometime the next morning, for the sun was almost all the way up in the sky. Pain, he felt pain. He looked down at himself, and immediately wished he didn’t. Not only was he completely nude, but he was covered in liquids. Dried cum, blood, small globs of spit. There were bruises too, bruises and scratches on his hips and thighs. His lower back hurt, and he felt sore. He was still in the backseat of the car, and immediately he realized what had happened. He bursts into tears at this, looking around for anything that could assist him. Conveniently, a phone was placed on the arm rest of the van, and Taeyong used the last of his strength to reach and grab it. Fumbling with the device, he clicked Johnny’s contact and let it ring. “Taeyong! Oh thank God! Where are you?” Johnny was relieved. “V-van, in front of the dorms I think, help” Taeyong cried. “Holy shit, DOYOUNG JAEHYUN YUTA LETS GO, ITS TAEYONG'' Johnny called. Rustling could be heard, and a door slamming went on in the background. Taeyong listened as they rode in the elevator, just sobbing at how much pain he was in and how ashamed he was. “Hey, it’s Doyoung. Just breathe, we’ll be there soon hyung” Doyoung said over the phone. Taeyong nodded, though he knew Doyoung couldn’t see him. Soon he saw four members approaching the van, and he cried harder. Johnny pushed the door open, and when he saw Taeyong his jaw dropped. He covered his mouth with his hand, looking away at the other 3 who were shocked as well. Doyoung made the move to get in the vehicle, however. “Hey Taeyong hyung, it’s just Doyoung.” He said softly, his voice shaking. Johnny pulled off his shirt and handed it to Doyoung. Doyoung approached Taeyong calmly. “Hyung, can I put this on you?” He asked. Taeyong nodded with wide eyes, and he let Doyoung slip the large shirt on him. Jaehyun, meanwhile, was holding onto Yuta. Both men were shaking, too overwhelmed and shocked to process. “Can we carry you back to the dorm, hyung?” Doyoung asked. “P-please” Taeyong sobbed. Doyoung carefully lifted Taeyong, not missing how his hyung flinched when he made contact with him. “Johnny Jaehyun, help me,” Doyoung instructed. The three carried Taeyong all the way to their dorm, Yuta opening the doors for them the whole way. Yuta slipped into the large dorm for all the Nct units, and he was met with the whole group sitting in the living room awaiting their leader’s arrival. “It’s bad. I need you all to be quiet and don’t overwhelm him. Don’t ask questions.” Yuta said before opening the door. Small gasps were heard when the three carried Taeyong in, setting him on a vacant couch. Kun and Ten stood, rushing over to Doyoung, who was currently next to Taeyong. “Hey Taeyongie” Ten said softly, his eyes welling with tears. Ten kneeled down next to the sofa, Kun doing the same. “How can we help?” Kun asked Doyoung. “He needs a shower, really bad. Could you and Ten help me bathe him?” Doyoung asks, his eyes sad. Both nod their heads. “Taeyong hyung, can we give you a shower?” Doyoung asked the leader softly. “I WANT IT OFF, PLEASE PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY. IM SO DISGUSTING, HELP ME PLEASE.” Taeyong cried, holding tightly onto Doyoung. He lifted his leg a little, and Ten and Kun saw the bodily fluids covering his thighs. They both turn their heads away, and Ten quickly stands and covers his mouth, hurrying to the kitchen before puking in the trash can. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Ten says over and over, his breathing getting faster and his head starting to spin. “T-THAT FUCKING JERK! HIS FUCKING MANAGER. I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FISHY. THAT FUCKING DICK R-RAPED HIM. IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD I SWEAR TO GOD. H-HE FUCKING, I CANT OH MY GOD. CALL THE FUCKING COPS, OH MY GOD PLEASE CALL THEM. HE FUCKING TOOK HIS VIRGINITY AGAINST HIS WILL. OH MY GOD IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF.” Ten screams, his eyes darting around as he latched onto Johnny. “Chittaphon, Chittaphon please stop. Hey stop, we’ll make sure that bastard goes to jail, but you need to calm down. You’re not hurting yourself, so stop. You’re going to freak Taeyong out with your screaming.” Johnny says, his voice shaking as he rubs circles into Ten’s back. “And don’t worry Ten, that dickhead didn’t take his virginity” Doyoung relays, his face blushing a bit despite the situation. Ten raises his eyebrows then relaxes when he understands Doyoung’s words. “Get it off” Taeyong cries quietly. Doyoung and Kun are quick to lift the leader, and Ten helps them into the bathroom. As Doyoung holds up Taeyong, Kun and Ten give him a shower. It would have been really awkward if not for the situation. “Taeyong hyung, I have to clean down there with my hand, is that okay?” Ten asks softly. Taeyong has a rather uncomfortable expression on his face, but he nods anyway. Kun gives Taeyong his hands, and Taeyong grips tightly onto Kun. Ten lightly washes the nasty substances off, gently running his fingers over Taeyongs hole and bum. Thank god the monster didn’t cum inside Taeyong, because the leader would have had a panic attack if they had to clean that out. Ten took a washcloth and softly wiped the liquids off his legs, and when he was finished cleaning Taeyong, Doyoung and Kun breathed in relief. Ten dried Taeyong off while Kun got his clothes ready. The three dressed Taeyong, who was about to pass out from exhaustion. “I’ll take him to bed,” Doyoung said to the two, the two nodding and exiting the bathroom. Doyoung carried Taeyong into his room and laid the leader on the bed. Doyoung fell asleep kneeling on the ground resting his head on Taeyong’s hand, and the last thing he heard before drifting into a restless sleep was “im sorry” from Taeyong.


	9. Markhyuck (Idol)

OT23 was hanging out in the 127 living room. Well, almost everyone. Mark and Haechan were still sleeping. “Ah, I’ll go wake Minhyung and Donghyuck” Taeyong tells the group. Taeyong opens the door to Johnny and Donghyuck’s shared bedroom, only to find Donghyuck not there. “He’s not in here?” Taeyong tells the group. Taeyong then opens the door to Mark’s room, and as soon as he looks inside he quickly slams the door and retreats to the living room. Mark and Donghyuck (who were lazily making out when Taeyong walked in), share panicked looks before running into the living room after their leader. “Hyung it’s not what it looked like” Mark says, waving his hands around in the hair. With matching swollen lips, Mark and Donghyuck look at Taeyong with fear in their eyes. They both know this could ruin their careers. “Hey, calm down. I won’t tell anyone. Just be more careful okay?” Taeyong says softly, smiling. “Thank you hyung” Haechan smiles, hugging Taeyong tightly. “Man, I never thought bible boy would-“ “Ugh Taeyong hyunggg” Mark whines.


	10. Shotaro Sick (Idol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey squad:)) this isn’t the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless<33
> 
> Request from: @CrystalForest

Being a new member, it was understandable that Shotaro was nervous. Hell, he was nothing like confident Sungchan, who wasn't scared to be loud or even simply talk to the members. Shotaro was rather timid, and unlike Sungchan he had not really bonded closely with anyone. That being said, he was most definitely NOT going to tell anyone that he was not feeling well. He had yet to prove himself to the others, and getting sick would make him look like a wimp. The sickness had been going on for days, making him unable to eat or drink. He knew he shouldn't be going to practice without eating or drinking, but he just couldn't bring himself to notify anyone.  
Shotaro dragged himself to the van and climbed in, some other members following behind him. He plopped down in a seat, immediately resting his head against the window as a wave of nausea rushed over him. He felt who he assumed to be Sungchan sitting next to him, and he recalled that today it was just him and Sungchan taking this van. He softly sighed, and tried to not vomit the entire ride. When they arrived at the building, their manager opened the door and Sungchan climbed out first. Shotaro followed, doing his best to not trip and face-plant into the cement. They traveled to the practice room, and they greeted their members as they entered the facility. Shotaro’s head was practically spinning, but he tried his best to fight through it. They all started practicing, running through the Resonance choreo from the top. During Shotaro’s center part in the first Make A Wish verse, black dots started clouding his vision. He felt really dizzy, really tired. Suddenly his vision went dark and he fell unconscious, collapsing on the center of the practice room floor. The last thing he heard was his ears ringing as he hit the ground.

Yuta had noticed something was off with Shotaro as soon as the younger stepped into the room. Yuta had been keen on keeping an eye on Shotaro, for he had felt connected through their Japanese ethnicities and nationalities, feeling a need to protect his dongsaeng. He had watched the younger stumble around, looking completely out of it. The younger was super pale, and his collarbones jutted out sharply. Yuta was quick to notify Taeyong, telling the leader to help keep an eye on Shotaro. Taeyong had nodded, thanking Yuta.

“SHOTARO! Holy shit!” Taeyong yelled. Thankfully, Jaemin had been quick to catch the younger before he hit the ground. “Hyung he’s so light” Jaemin gasps in awe, his eyes wide. Yuta rushes over with a bottle of water, and he pours some in his hand before patting it on Shotaros face and neck. “John hyung, can you help carry him over to the couch?” Yuta asks. Johnny complies, setting Shotaro down on the sofa. Shotaro soon blinked his eyes open, wincing at his throbbing head. “What happened?” He mumbled in Japanese. “You collapsed, here have some water.” Yuta hands him a bottle, and Shotaro is quick to down it. “Tell him we’re taking him to the 127 dorm.” Taeyong says. “You're going to stay at the 127 dorm, we’ll be leaving now.” Yuta says softly. Shotaro nods, letting himself be carried by Johnny.  
Johnny could feel Shotaros thin body right through his sweats, and it was a bit alarming. “Yuta, speak to him in Japanese, we need him to stay awake.” Taeyong instructed. “Are you excited for your debut? Fans already love you and we haven’t even released the album. Nct is so happy to have you as a part of this team. We’re so, so grateful. I heard you used to have TikTok! You’ll have to teach me a Tiktok dance sometime!-“ Yuta rambled on and on, trying his best to keep Shotaro awake. He kept going till they got to the dorm, and all the way till Shotaro was laid on Taeyong’s bed. Taeyong made Shotaro soup, and Shotaro was quick to polish off the bowl. “Thank you Taeyong sunbaenim.” Shotaro said. “Call me hyung.” Taeyong smiles, making Shotaro smile too. Shotaro soon fell asleep, his tummy full and a smile on his face.


	11. Dotae Fluff (Idol)

"TAEYONG HYUNG I CANT FIND MY SHOESSS"

Taeyong groans, jogging over to Haechan since the group was in a hurry. 

"They were right here" Haechan pouts while pointing to the floor.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and moves a decorative floor plant, and a pair of sneakers are unveiled.

Haechan's jaw drops, but he quickly smiles.

"Thank you mom" He says teasingly.

Taeyong just walks away, not forgetting to smack the younger in the back of the head.

"HEYYY GUYS WE ALL GOTTA GO COME ON" Doyoung yells.

Jungwoo and Johnny run down the stairs and slip shoes on, and finally everyone's ready.

They all walk out of the dorm, Taeyong counting each person. 

"Okay perfect" He says, leaving last after counting 9 brightly colored heads including himself.

He catches up with the others and together they load into a van.

Finally, Taeyong plops down next to Doyoung. Tiredly, he closes his eyes hoping for a small nap.

"Hyung you're overworking yourself" Doyoung says softly.

"No 'm not" Taeyong mutters.

Taeyong's head rests on Doyoungs shoulder now, and Doyoung just smiles.

He gently takes Taeyong's hand and intertwines his fingers with the asleep older. He feels Taeyong hold onto his hand, and he begins to get butterflies, soon trying to shake the feeling.

Some of the other members notice Doyoungs rare affection, and they can't help but coo over the cuteness.

They finally arrive, and instead of waking a tired Taeyong, Doyoung simply puts the older on his back. Giving Taeyong a piggyback ride now, he exits the van.

He carries his hyung into the practice room, and after setting their bags down he walks over to the mirror, Taeyong still asleep on his back.

Facing the mirror now, "Taeyong hyung" he says softly. Taeyong slowly lifts his head, and he comes face to face with his reflection. 

"AHHH" He yells, pulling away from the mirror.

Doyoung laughs as he sets the older down, and Taeyong just rolls his eyes.

As the rest of the members file into the large practice room, Taeyong rubs his eyes before sighing. The boy really was tired, but he had to keep going. For his members, for nctzens. He couldn't fail them.

The music starts up and everyone starts stretching.

When they've all warmed up, they begin their long practice.


	12. Taeyong & Kun Rape (Idol)

They were all in the practice room, running around and play-fighting. Though all 23 were adults, it was fun to just let loose and enjoy each other’s company. They all started a game of tag, and Jaehyun was it. As they ran from Jaehyun, Taeyong stuck his tongue out at him. Jaehyun chased Taeyong over to the couch, pinning the leader’s wrist’s by his head. Jaehyun was too busy laughing to notice Taeyong’s face. When he calmed down, he looked at Taeyong to find that his eyes were wide and his breathing was labored. “Hyung? Are you okay?” He asked, letting go of Taeyong and getting off him. This attracted the attention of the other members, who crowded around to see what was wrong. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Taeyong pleaded over and over, pushing himself farther into the couch to get away from Jaehyun. “Please don’t hurt me” he cried, bringing his knees to his chest. “What the fuck” Ten muttered. Taeyong was hyperventilating at this point, gasping for breath. “Shit he’s having a panic attack, get back guys.” Doyoung instructed, waving the group away. “Hey it's alright, no one’s going to hurt you.” Doyoung said softly. “Can I touch you hyung?” Ten asks the leader. Taeyong violently shook his head, “no no no” he repeated over and over. “Hyung stop, you have to breathe. Here, copy me” Doyoung started taking deep and loud breaths, hoping Taeyong would catch on. Taeyong started copying Doyoung’s breathing, calming down a bit. “Hey hyung. It’s Ten, and right now we’re in the practice room. You’re safe, surrounded by all of your bandmates.” Ten calmly said. “I’m scared,” Taeyong cries. “Everything’s alright hyung. Can you tell me what color my shirt is?” Doyoung asks. “Grey” Taeyong whispers. “What about my beanie?” Ten adds. “Red” Taeyong whispers. “Hyung, remember when we all went to the beach and Yuta tripped and fell into the ocean?” Doyoung softly asks the leader. Taeyong visibly relaxes, “yeah” he quietly says. “Do you want to see Yuta?” Ten asks. “Just Yuta” Taeyong nods. Yuta approaches Taeyong, sitting on the couch next to him. “Hey hyung, look, I got my nails done.” He smiles, showing Taeyong his nails. “Can I touch?” Taeyong asks, his breathing almost normal. “Of course” Yuta replies. Taeyong clutches onto Yuta’s hand tightly, looking Yuta in the eyes. “Thank you” He whispers as his breathing returns to normal. Taeyong feels his eyelids get heavy, and he lets his eyes close, his head resting on Doyoung’s shoulder.

Doyoung looks up at the group, obviously a little shocked. “What the fuck just happened?” Jaehyun asked out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. “Jaehyun what the fuck did you do?” Ten asked the younger. “All I did was hold his wrists by his head against the couch..?” Jaehyun replies, feeling very guilty. “You only pinned him against the couch, so why did he react like that?” Taeil wonders out loud. Just then, a loud sob racked through the practice room. Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound, Kun. “Kun ge, what's wrong?” Sicheng had rarely ever seen Kun cry. “I know why. I know what happened” He sobbed. “Wha-?” Jaemin starts to ask, “He was raped” Kun blurts, slapping his hand over his mouth. The room goes dead silent, everyone just staring at Kun in shock. “G-ge, how do you know?” Yangyang asks quietly. “B-because I was-“ The words died on Kun’s tongue as he broke down again. “I was raped too” Kun whispers once he could speak. “Oh my god. Kun ge im so sorry.” Ten runs over to Kun, embracing the elder. “I’m so disgusting.” Kun weakly cries, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Renjun had already grabbed a trash can, the situation making him sick to his stomach. “Can I tell you what happened?” Kun asked Ten, burying his head into the other’s shoulder. “Of course, we’re always here to help and listen,” Ten replied. They all sat around the couch, and Kun started his story. “One day when I was a trainee, I had just gotten back to my dorm. As soon as I opened the dorm door, my roommate hit me over the head with a giant book. When I woke up, my hands were tied to his headboard. I was um, naked, and so was he. He forced my legs open and um, you know. As he was um, doing it, he pulled out a giant knife. He uh, slit his throat and killed himself while he was uh, inside me. I used my legs to push his corpse out and off me, then I passed out. Hansol hyung found me, covered in his blood and other bodily fluids. After that, he left the company. The company didn’t do much, actually. They chose to ignore the whole situation. Now I’m here.” Kun explained, wiping at his eyes.


	13. Taeten (Idol)

“Fuck Chittaphon, you look so good bouncing on my cock like that.” Taeyong moans. Taeyong thrusts his hips up as Ten bounces on his lap, and Ten’s eyes roll back in his head as he lets out a loud moan. Every time Ten comes down onto Taeyong’s cock, a high pitched moan leaves his mouth. “You look so pretty” Taeyong mewls. Ten leans forward to connect their lips, making Taeyong moan again. Ten mouths at Taeyong’s neck as he gets closer to his release, leaving dark bruises on Taeyong’s pale unblemished skin. 

The next morning Taeyong and Ten join the others at the hotel breakfast buffet going on in Kun’s hotel room. Taeyong and Ten had forgotten about the hickeys covering their bodies, and in a shirt and tshirt they two weren’t very covered. Whistling, hoots, and hollars start as the two enter the room. “Ten, I hope you’re aware of how loud you are.” Kun winks as he hands Ten a plate. Ten flushes red at this, looking back at Taeyong. “You both looked like you got attacked by a bear, HOLY SHIT IS THAT A BITE MARK?” Johnny yells, a slightly shocked expression painted on his face. This makes everyone laugh again, and Yangyang gets up and goes closer to Ten, wanting to see the bite mark made by Taeyong’s teeth on Ten’s shoulder. Doyoung spots the scratch marks coming up on Taeyong’s neck, probably reaching all the way down his back. “You really do look like you got mauled by a bear.” Doyoung comments. “Shut up.” Taeyong mumbles, embarrassed. “Mmh, these parfaits are amazing.” Ten sighs, taking another bite of the yogurt treat. “Lemme taste.” Taeyong pouts. Ten shoves his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth, licking Taeyong’s tongue. This makes everyone fake gag, sounds of protest coming from the other members. Ten pulls away, “mmh, it is good.” Taeyong says, winking at Ten.


	14. Jisung  & Jeongin Caught (Idol)

“Fuck” Jisung moaned into Jeongin’s mouth. Jisung ran his hands up and down Jeongin’s torso under his shirt. Jeongin sucked harder on Jisung’s lip, pausing only to lick the bruised patch. “Please” Jisung whines into Jeongin’s mouth, moaning at Jeongin’s hips grinding against his. Jisung sucked on Jeongin’s tongue, making Jeongin mewl. Jeongin ran his tongue over Jisung’s teeth, licking the roof of his mouth. Both breathing heavily, Jeongin started unbuttoning Jisung’s top as he rested atop Jisung’s groin. Jisung grabbed the back of Jeongin’s head and smashed their lips into a bruising kiss, making Jeongin moan. Suddenly the practice room door slammed open, the other 22 Nct members spilling into the room. Upon noticing the two boys, Taeyong lets out a shriek. Jisung and Jeongin separate as if they got burned, both buttoning their shirts quickly and trying to straighten out their wrinkled clothes. Both boy’s faces are burning red with embarrassment, and Jisung can feel tears brimming in his eyes. He probably looks so disgusting to his hyungs, he thinks to himself. Hickeys and wrinkled clothes and bruised lips, making out with a boy. They’ll kick him out, then they’ll tell jyp and Jeongin will get kicked from stray kids too. “Oh my god!” Chenle yells, covering his eyes. Jisung starts sobbing, slowly backing away from the group. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry please don’t hurt me” He sobs, trying to harshly wipe the tears from his eyes. “Hey hey hey, Jisung. It’s okay kid, hey stop it.” Johnny rushes over to the younger, Ten trailing behind him. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Jisung cries, sobs racking his body. “Jisung it’s okay, you can like boys. No ones mad at you Jisung.” Ten tries. “Jisung, look at me.” Johnny instructs, and Jisung whips his head up to face the older. Johnny takes Ten by the chin, connecting their lips as he pulls Ten closer by the waist. “What the fuck” Jisung blurts, slapping a hand over his own mouth. “I’M IN LOVE WITH CHITTAPHON.” Johnny yells at the top of his lungs, smiling back at Ten. “H-hyung.” Jisung’s eyes go wide, and he looks to see the other members’ reactions. Taeyong’s mouth is wide open and Doyoung looks like he’s going to faint. “See, your Johnten hyung’s are gay as hell, relax.” Ten smiles at Jisung.


	15. Taeyong Self Harm (Idol)

“GET IT AWAY!” Taeyong shrieks from his room. The other 22 members snap their heads up, and Doyoung and Taeil quickly stand and rush over to his door. “TAKE IT AWAY HYUNG, IM GOING TO CUT MYSELF.” Taeyong shrieks again. Taeil safely retrieves the blade from Taeyong, handing it to Doyoung who sets it on a high cupboard. “Hyung I need to hurt myself, help me I don’t want to.” Taeyong cries.


	16. Yuta Hate Comments (Idol)

Yuta was rather strange at times. He was the "cool hyung" the one that would sneak you liquor or buy you cigarettes if you asked. He played porn on the dorm tv at full volume. He slept with a different girl every week. He drew violent pictures of his band mates (this was figured out when Johnny stumbled across a drawing of Taeyong being decapitated.) Yuta painted his nails black at 2 in the morning. He sang anime theme songs at the top of his lungs. He cried over bugs. Yeah, he was kinda strange.

Everyone in nct knew Yuta was a bit messed up. He had bad anxiety, and sometimes wouldn't be able to leave his bed due to it. That being said, the events occurring at the moment shouldn't be surprising.

"Did Yuta hyung see it?"

"How's he doing?"

"Is hyung okay"

Yuta shuffled into the practice room, nails painted black, eyebags & dark circles, and a beanie covering his long hair.

Kun approched the Japanese man. "Yuta-ssi, you need to sleep more, you have eyebags" Kun says softly, gently moving the man's hair out of his eyes. "Just pour acid on my face, then you won't notice the eyebags" Yuta retorts, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "I-im sorry" "it's fine, Kun."

Yuta drops his stuff on a seat then joins the large group in stretching.

"Yuta hyung, how are you?" Mark asks when Yuta plops down next to him. Everyone looks at Yuta to see his response.

"I'm gay" He says with a straight face, continuing to stretch.

Everyone's jaw drops, and they just stare in shock at the unexpected answer.

"What? Am I not allowed to like dick? Don't worry, I don't like any of you." Yuta snickers with a smile.

"Wha- no we're, that's not what-" Taeyong stutters.

"Ohhh, the acid thing? It's fine, I don't really mind. Did you see the tweet where someone compared my face to a bicycle seat? That was so fucking hilarious." Yuta laughs.

"Yuta it's really not "fine", you're getting death threats." Johnny blurts.

"So? It's nothing my own mind hasn't thought before" Yuta rolls his eyes, waving Johnny off. Johnny freezes, and his eyes go wide when he comprehends what the other said.

"Yuta senpai, are you really okay?" Shotaro asks in Japanese.

"Is it bad that I want to kill myself?" Yuta replies, pain swimming in his dark eyes, brows furrowed.

"I-I don't think that's a good thing" Shotaro recoiled in shock, grasping tightly onto Jaehyun's bicep to hold onto something solid to help his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asks in concern.

"Suicide. Suicidal. I-I don't know it in Korean!" Shotaro starts freaking out, looking at Jaehyun with wide eyes. Jungwoo hands Shotaro a translator, and when he inputs the word Jungwoo gasps in shock.

Hands shaking he folds them in his lap then looks at Taeyong with teary eyes. "자살" He whimpers. Everyone stares at Jungwoo, then Shotaro, then finally Yuta, who's shaking like a leaf.

"Yuta hyung! YUTA HYUNG!" Mark starts yelling, holding onto the man's hand tightly.

"MARK STOP" Johnny pulls the younger back.

"GE H-HES NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS- HE'S MY HYUNG H-HE CAN'T LEAVE" Mark goes into a panic attack, his vision getting cloudy and his breathing getting heavy.

Kun joins Johnny, using a wet wipe to wipe the sweat forming on Mark’s face. "Shhhh, calm down Minhyung, im here, we're all here. Yuta is sitting right next to you. we're all here for you, just tell me what you need." Kun calms him, letting the boy soak in his words.

"Yuta" Mark gasps in between sharp inhales.

"Yuta's here, he's right here next to you, he's not going anywhere." Kun continued to reassure the younger, continuing to talk and let the man grip onto his hands.

Eventually Mark calmed down, so exhausted from the event that he fell asleep, leaning against Kun's chest. "He's so scared," Kun tells Johnny.

Sicheng sighs, nodding in Yangyang's direction. Kun looks in the younger's direction and sees Yangyang looking at Sicheng like a kicked puppy. 

"It's fine Yangyang, just go. No one's going to judge you" Kun says softly. Chenle looks up at Kun and watches as Yangyang sits between Sicheng's open legs, leaning against his ge and snuggling his head in the crook of his brother's neck. Sicheng holds onto as Yangyang, patting his back and trying to console Wayv's maknae. Chenle smiles, holding onto Jeno's arm tighter.

Yangyang had been hesitant to do so, being a grown man and cuddling with his friend was a little weird. Not only that, but he didn't know the other NCT members very well, and he didn't want them to think he was strange. But when a member was hurting like this, it was bound to cause some distress among the others.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was busy trying to console Yuta. “Yukkuri, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Taeyong asks. “Hyung I’m such a fucking loser...” Yuta trails off, looking up at Taeyong. “Yuta listen to me. You are far from a fucking loser. Do you know how many people look up to you? I look up to you, and I’m supposed to be older! All of the others look up to and care about you Yuta. Dream even dubbed you as “the cool hyung.” Mark cares about and looks up to you so much that he just had a panic attack when he heard you mentally weren’t doing okay. Taeil hyung CRIED when he saw the lies and hate antis were saying about you. And if that’s not enough, you’re also so fucking talented. You’re an amazing dancer and singer, and your rapping isn’t too shabby either. You’re really good at drawing, and you can fluently speak 2 languages. You’re outgoing and flirty, but you’re also able to see when others are struggling, and you give your shoulder for them to lean on. You’re extremely handsome, definitely a visual. Yuta I could keep going, but I’m running out of breath! Yuta there’s so many cool things about you, you’re definitely not a loser.” Taeyong finishes. 

“Holy shit if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were in love with me.” Yuta whispers after some time. This makes everyone laugh, which wakes up Mark. “Yuta hyung?” Mark mumbles the moment he wakes up. “I’m okay Mark.” Yuta smiles. Mark walks over to Yuta, and to everyone’s surprise, he plops down in Yuta’s lap. Mark grabs Yuta by the back of his head and smashes their lips together. Yuta’s hands fly to Mark’s waist, sliding up under his shirt to feel the warm expanse of skin. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Doyoung yells, covering his eyes. “Wait, Yuta is actually gay?” Jaehyun asks out loud. “Mark too apparently” Jeno adds. “And I thought Wayv was gay as fuck.” Hendery laughs, making the non Wayv members give him quizzical looks. “Hyung” Mark moans into Yuta’s mouth, and the others flush red at this. “Okay okay okay stop it, you’re not banging in the practice room with 21 other people in here.” Taeyong says, making Mark pull away from Yuta. The two are looking into each other’s eyes like the other put the stars in the sky. The others watch as the staring goes on for about 30 seconds before the two start making out again, much to everyone’s dismay. “I’m going to cut both of your dicks off if you don’t stop right now.” Donghyuck says. And Yuta lifts his head up to look at Donghyuck, Mark now nipping at his neck. “Don’t be jealous hyuck.” Yuta smirks, grabbing a fistful of Mark’s hair, slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Okay fucking stop it,” Renjun gets up and pulls Mark off Yuta’s lap. Mark’s lips are swollen and his pupils are dilated, Yuta the exact same. “Ew you look horny as fuck.” Chenle teases, making fake puking noises. 


	17. not an update

hey friends. im working on a couple new one shots to add to this, and they’re pretty long. I was wondering if you all would like a stray kids or monsta x one shot fic. I’ve written a couple, and I kind of want to share them with you. i hope you’re having an amazing day, and I want you to know that you’re perfect and valid. bye squad, ill talk to you when i update again<333


	18. Nomin Kiss (Idol)

During the trip of their final Sm Rookies show, something unexpected happened-

When deciding rooms, Jeno and Jaemin were chosen to room together.

“Jaemin-ah, are you scared?” Jeno asks, settling against a pillow on the bed. “Why would I be scared?” Jaemin questions, sitting down on the bed as he dries his hair with a towel. “We’re going to debut. Things won’t be the same anymore.” Jeno says, looking Jaemin in the eyes. “Jeno-ah, though change is scary, it’s also a good thing. Sure things can’t stay the same forever, but that means that even better things are up ahead.” Jaemin sighs, settling into a pillow next to Jeno. Jaemin turns his head to meet Jeno’s eyes. “But I get it, once we debut we’re imprisoned even more. I know I signed up for it, but still. I won’t get my first kiss until I’m 30!” Jaemin adds, still making eye contact. Jeno’s eyes flicker from Jaemin’s eyes to Jaemin’s lips, and he can feel the tips of his ears heating up. Without realizing, both have leaned in a bit, leaving a mere 4 inches of space between them. “Jaemin-ah” Jeno whispers. Both of their chests are rising and falling quickly, eyes darting from each other’s eyes to lips. Jaemin reaches his hand out, lightly cupping Jeno’s jaw. Jaemin leans in, turning his head a bit and slotting his lips with Jeno’s. When their lips meet, both pull back immediately. Jaemin falls off the bed onto the floor, slapping a hand over his mouth. Jeno sits in shock, holding his head in his hands. “Fuck” Jeno curses, eyes darting over to Jaemin. “Jeno, shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ “I’m straight I shouldn’t have-“ the two speak at the same time. “I-I’m just gonna-“ Jaemin stands up, pointing at the door. “Y-yeah” Jeno stutters. Jaemin leaves the room, and Jeno rubs his face. “What the fuck just happened” Jeno groans into a pillow. Meanwhile, Jaemin runs to Ten’s room. None of the rookies are confirmed gay, but once Jaemin accidentally walked in on Ten and Taeyong making out, so maybe he would know what to do. Jaemin knocks on Ten’s door, and Ten opens it, giving the younger a confused look. “I KISSED JENO AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO” Jaemin blurts. Ten’s eyes go wide and he opens the door further to reveal all of the other Sm Rookies sitting there. They’re all looking at Jaemin with wide eyes and dropped jaws. At this, Jaemin bursts into tears, and Ten is quick to embrace the boy. “Shhhhh Jaemin don’t cry it’s okay. Hey, no one’s going to judge you” Teb consoles the younger, looking over at the others with wide eyes. “It’s perfectly fine if you like boys.” Ten says, rubbing Jaemin’s back. “Hyung, I don’t like boys at all” Jaemin sobs, and Ten mouths “help me” to the other rookies. “Come sit down and tell me exactly what happened.” Ten says, but Jaemin doesn’t move so Ten walks over to the circle with Jaemin clinging onto him. Jaemin’s on Ten’s lap now, face buried in Ten’s shoulder. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” “Well Jeno was sitting on the bed, and he said he was scared. I asked him what he was scared of, and he said whatever’s going to happen next. I said change is scary but it’s also exciting. Then I talked about how we were going to be even more imprisoned after debut, and I said I wouldn’t get my first kiss until I was 30.” Jaemin sniffles. “Awwww that was your first kiss?” Ten coos. “Hyung stop it, it was more like a peck.” Jaemin groans. “What happens next?” Ten asks. “Well we were both lying next to each other, and we were making um eye contact. Our faces were like, 4 inches apart. Then I cupped his jaw and kissed him.” Jaemin sighs, his cheeks blushing red. “Ooh so you top” Ten laughs. “Hyung what’s ‘top’?” Jaemin asks innocently. “Yah, don’t you dare tell him!” Taeyong hisses from across the circle. Ten only rolls his eyes, “He’s 16, he can know! The top gives and the bottom receives.” Ten informs Jaemin. “Ew hyung” Jaemin makes a disgusted face. “Anyways, I don’t want this to mess up our friendship hyung, what do I do?” Jaemin asks, lifting his head from Ten’s shoulder and looking at Ten. “Why are you asking me?” Ten laughs. “Well um, I kinda saw-“ Ten puts his hand over Jaemin’s mouth, his face tomato red. “Ooh Ten-ah, do you have something you’d like to share?” Johnny teases, wiggling his eyebrows. “Nope!” Ten grimaces. “I think you just have to talk it out Jaemin-ah.” Yuta says. “Thank you Yuta hyung.” Jaemin bows slightly. “Okay, let’s go to bed. I'm tired.” Ten wraps the conversation up. “Ten hyung, can I stay in your room for tonight?” “No, you need to go talk to Jeno.” “Hyunggggg” “Byeeee!” Ten pushes Jaemin out of the room. Jaemin trudges back to his own room, his head hanging low.


	19. Haechan Anorexic (Idol)

“Hey Mark hyung!” Jeno smiled. After a 2 month vacation, with no interaction with each other, all of the neos were pleased to meet again. “Is everyone here yet?” Taeyong asked out loud. They were all meeting up in a practice room to hang out, wanting to reconnect and bond before the next comeback started. “-20, 21, 22… we’re missing someone!” Johnny announces. “Has Donghyuck hyung gotten here yet?” Chenle asks. Everyone looks around, and to no surprise Haechan isn’t there. Coincidentally, he happened to enter the room at that exact moment. All eyes were on Haechan, and small gasps erupted from some of the members at Haechan’s appearance. He was sickly thin.

Haechan had always been a bit “bigger.” Sure, he didn’t have abs and his thighs were thick, but he had never been “fat.” All of the members had just assumed he wasn’t too worried about his weight, so to see a toothpick version of the boy was unsettling. His thighs were so slim that they wouldn’t touch even if he put his knees together. His arms were dainty and fragile looking, as if they could snap any moment. His collarbone jutted out sharply, and you could see his spine through his shirt. His face was void of any fat, looking more like a skeleton than anything else. It was kind of scary. He was unusually pale, and he looked like a corpse.

“H-hyuck, what happened?” Ten asked softly. “Well hello to you too hyung!” Haechan smiled, setting his stuff down and sitting next to Mark. Mark wrapped an arm around Haechan’s waist, and he could feel the thin boy flinch. His ribs were poking Mark's hand, and Mark gulped. Why was he so thin?

“Donghyuck-ah, you look, uh different?” Taeyong raised a brow. 

“That was the goal!” Haechan said in a way too happy voice, smiling. 

“Hyung you look sick.” Chenle blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth once he realized what he had just said. 

Haechan’s expression wavered for a second before the happy mask was back up. 

“Nonsense Chenle-ah” 

“No, really hyung”

“Chenle I’m perfectly fine”

“Hyung please”

“Chenle I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Hyung why are you starving yourself?”

The room goes dead silent.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, hyung I didn’t-“

“IM NOT FUCKING STARVING MYSELF!” Haechan yells.

“Donghyuck there’s no fucking way you lost that much weight in 2 months without starving! You’re like a skeleton!” Renjun adds. “Hey, guys calm down.” Taeyong tries to chill the situation. “It’s alright hyuck” Mark rubs the boy’s shoulder, but Haechan pulls away.   
“Don’t fucking touch me!” Haechan yells, standing up. “Donghyuck! That’s not how you speak to someone who’s trying to help you! Fucking apologize!” Doyoung yells. “NO! YOU ALL NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS! I’M A GODDAMN ADULT, AND BY GOD IF I WANT TO FUCKING STARVE MYSELF THEN I CAN! FUCK!” Haechan screams, stepping away from the group. “ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE A FUCKING ADULT? BECAUSE YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!” Doyoung spits. “Doyoung that’s enough!” Yuta reprimands. “NO! FUCKING LOOK AT HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO DIE ANY SECOND!” Doyoung screams, a tear falling from his eye. He sniffs, wiping it from his face. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I FUCKING WORKED TO LOOK LIKE THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Donghyuck yelled, and as he spoke he began to get more and more lightheaded, when he finished his words, he fell to the ground. “SHIT!” Kun yells, racing over to Haechan and picking up the younger. “Fuck he’s so light!” Kun cries, patting the younger’s face. “Hyuck! Wake up!” He says, but it’s no use. Taeyong and Doyoung rush over to the two. “Oh my god he needs a hospital! SOMEONE CALL 911!!” Taeyong shouts. Mark dials the number, “help, he just passed out and collapsed on the floor. He’s way too skinny. Hurry.” Mark cries, his voice shaking. He manages to give their address, and when the call’s done he buries his face in his hands.


	20. Doyoung and Jaehyun (Idol)

Jaehyun and Doyoung knew they shouldn’t be doing this. The two were making out on the 5th floor dorm couch, the session getting pretty heated. Both had girlfriends and both were “straight”. Jaehyun moaned from under Doyoung, shuddering at how Doyoung sucked on his tongue. Jaehyun was already shirtless, so he began pulling Doyoung’s shirt off his head. Doyoung complied, pulling back just long enough to strip his shirt off before attaching their lips once again. Doyoung slid his hands into the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweatpants, running his hands down the younger’s hips. “please” Jaehyun mewled into Doyoung’s mouth. The two didn’t hear the code being typed into the front door, didn’t hear the small gasps. “EW! WHAT THE FUCK STOP!” A feminine voice screamed.  _ Jaehyun’s girlfriend.  _ “GET OFF HIM YOU FAG!” Doyoung’s girlfriend added. The two hastily pulled apart, panting as they grabbed their shirts and put them on. “What the fuck, I’m breaking up with you!” Doyoung’s girlfriend pointedly said, leaving the dorm and slamming the door behind herself. “I cannot believe you’re both faggots, this is so disgusting! We’re over! It’s that other faggot reflecting onto you, fucking Ten. He’s such a nasty homosexual slut. I bet he gives you all blowjobs and is in a different bed every night! Disgusting!” Jaehyun’s girlfriend yells, leaving as well. “Fuck, fuck Jae, what the fuck are we going to do!” Doyoung starts panicking. “This could ruin our goddamn careers if this ever gets out!” Doyoung stresses, starting to hyperventilate a bit. “Hyung please, breathe Doie hyung, breathe” Jaehyun tries to calm Doyoung. “Fuck I’m so sorry Jae, I’m such a bad hyung fuck!” Doyoung groans. “Hyung this is just as much my fault as it is yours.” Jaehyun says, rubbing Doyoung’s shoulders. 

The next day at practice, they all got together to prepare for the ot23 comeback. Since the staff members would arrive in an hour, they all decided to run through Resonance. As they were dancing, the door to the practice room swung open.  _ Doyoung and Jaehyun’s girlfriends. _ The members looked at the girls before eyeing the two guys expectedly. Doyoung’s girlfriend thrust a box full of clothes into Doyoung’s hands. “These are yours fag” She said loudly, turning on her heel and leaving the practice room. The members looked at Doyoung with wide eyes, confused.  _ Did she just call Doyoung a  _ **_fag_ ** _? _ “Hyung?” Ten asked quietly, being the only lgbtq+ member that was out to the group. “I-I didn’t, I’m not-'' Doyoung's stutters, embarrassed. Jaehyun’s girlfriend clears her throat loudly, standing in front of the group. “Jaehyunnie oppa, were your bandmates aware that you’re a faggot?” She wickedly laughed, making the group gape at Jaehyun. “And what if I told you that I found these two doing things on the dorm couch?” She smirked, holding up her phone to the group. “Shut the fuck up you bitch!” Jaehyun yelled, grabbing her phone and deleting the pictures, but not before the group saw them. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Taeyong yells, a glare on his face. Both Jaehyun and Doyoung gulp,  _ this is it, we’re being kicked. _ “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BURSTING INTO OUR PRACTICE ROOM AND BEING GODDAMN RUDE?!” Taeyong went off, steam practically blowing from his ears. Doyoung and Jaehyun were both visibly surprised, their eyes widening. They knew Taeyong wasn’t homophobic, but they were still shocked nonetheless. “GET THE FUCK OUT!” Taeyong screams, pointing at the door. Johnny grabs Taeyong’s arms, holding the leader back so he wouldn’t do anything he would regret. The girl scrambled out of the room, taking her phone back from Jaehyun. When she left, both Doyoung and Jaehyun practically collapsed onto the floor, and to everyone’s surprise  _ Jaehyun started crying.  _ Jaehyun buried his head into Doyoung’s neck,  _ sobbing.  _ “I was so scared.” He cried, shaking. Doyoung wrapped Jaehyun in his arms, holding the shaking boy. Jaehyun never cried, despite being so sensitive, so the fact that he was sobbing in Doyoung’s arms was a big deal. “Jaehyunnie it’s okay” Doyoung whispers, running his fingers through the other’s hair. Jaehyun looks up at Doyoung with tear-filled red eyes, and Doyoung thinks he looks so goddamn  _ beautiful _ . Doyoung’s breath hitches, and without thinking he kisses Jaehyun.  _ In front of the whole group.  _ He rests his forehead against Jaehyun’s, and he can feel Jaehyun’s tears drip onto his cheeks. “Guys, are you okay?” Ten softly approaches the pair. Ten knew what it was like, him having a traumatic coming-out story as well. This makes Jaehyun cry even harder, latching even tighter to Doyoung. The rest of the members aren’t sure what to do. Some are averting their gazes at the seemingly intimate moment, while some look so concerned. “Hyungs?” An accented voice asked almost timidly. “I-I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we don’t care who you like, we love you just the same.” Yangyang said. Despite the two not being close to the younger, him caring enough to say that meant the world to Doyoung and Jaehyun. “That woman was a fucking bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is?” Taeyong muttered under his breath, obviously pissed. “If you think that was bad, you should have heard what she said about Ten,” Doyoung says, making everyone look at him. “It was awful.” Jaehyun agrees, wiping his tears. Ten flinched a little at this, “I could care less if that bitch thinks it’s gross that I like dick, right now I’m worried about you two,” Ten sighs. “Are you two dating?” Ten asks the pair, catching everyone’s attention. “N-no, unless you uh-“ Jaehyun stutters, his face bright red as he looks at Doyoung. “Uh I-I’m open to it if you…” Doyoung replies, just as flustered. “Oh my god you guys are both adorable, hurry up and get together.” Ten laughs. “Yeah?” Doyoung asks Jaehyun. “Yeah,” the latter replies. Doyoung grabs Jaehyun by the back of the head, smashing their lips together into a bruising kiss. “Also- I kind of already knew” Taeyong says, interrupting the two. “So did I…” Johnny added. “How?!” Doyoung asked. “Um, you guys aren’t exactly quiet…” Taeyong says, blushing. “THAT'S WHAT THOSE NOISES WERE? Haechan yelled, his face flushing pink. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing.” Jaehyun says, burying his face into his hands. “So who tops?” Ten asks, making the two groan. “Doyoung” Johnny says, and the whole group goes crazy. “Hey, I topped once!” Jaehyun defends himself. Doyoung just snorts, raising a brow. “You tried to top, keyword tried.” Doyoung replies, and they all burst out laughing. “Stopppp I don’t want to talk about our sex life to our friends.” Jaehyun whines, hiding his face. “It’s okay that you take it up the ass Jaehyun” Ten says, making Jaehyun groan. “I already knew too, BECAUSE ONCE I WALKED INTO THEIR DORM AND SAW JAEHYUN BENT OVER THE GODDAMN KITCHEN TABLE!” Taeil screeches, making the whole group hoot and holler. “Please don’t fuck in the kitchen again. I don’t want to eat where someone has been hooking up.” Taeyong groans, laughing. “If you think that’s bad, once I gave a guy a blowjob in an airplane bathroom.” Ten admits. “ARE YOU INSANE?” Yuta yells, dying of laughter. “I can confirm, it was pretty insane.” Johnny says, making the whole group go wild. “Oh shut up, we’ve been hooking up since the rookie days, you all know already.” Ten waves them off. “Trust me, we know. You aren’t too quiet either hyung.” Jaehyun says, making Ten fake pout. “Hey! Us bottoms have to stick together!” Ten says, making Jaehyun groan. 


End file.
